The present invention relates generally to curtain apparatus, and more particularly provides a uniquely configured self-closing curtain adaptable to impede air movement through the opening of a cooler or other storage facility into the surrounding atmosphere while allowing for easy manual access therethrough.
A common marketing problem associated with the maintenance of perishable food products at a constant temperature is the provision of a practical and acceptable commercial display. Freezer and cooler units displaying milk, ice cream, drinks and other perishables must be readily accessible to permit the customer to quickly and easily collect his purchase item, particularly in so-called convenience food markets having a high volume of customer traffic. Many store proprietors will accordingly leave their freezer or cooler storage units open. Unfortunately, the result is unpredictable temperature variations within the cooler units, often resulting in unacceptably high temperatures and the premature spoiling of dairy products. Likewise, the open cooler units result in a significant waste of energy as the cool air from within is dissipated into the surrounding atmosphere.
Various solutions have been employed to eliminate the above described temperature and energy loss problems. The most obvious solution is to maintain the storage units closed at all times. However, this reduces the customer's ability to quickly locate the product. There is likewise a significant inconvenience created by requiring the customer to engage in the multiple step process of opening the unit and removing the product where it is forseeable he may already be carrying a full load of other purchase items. This purpose may also be easily defeated by the careless customer who neglects to once again close the unit. Storage units have been designed which include self-closing, transparent glass doors. These coolers permit the customer to easily see the products therein without opening the door. One shortcoming with this particular design, however, is that repeated access by customers through the typically large doors tends to nonetheless result in temperature variations and energy losses, and proper door closure remains unpredictable even where magnetic seal or sping loaded doors are used. These units generally are expensive and, more importantly, do not provide a solution for incorporating the desired features into existing equipment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a self-closing cooler curtain which eliminates or substantially minimizes the above mentioned and other problems and limitations typically associated with storage apparatus of conventional construction and operation.